middle_earth_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:High Prince Imrahil/The Wiki Family - The Return
Patrick walked into the back yard, trash bag slung over his shoulder. "Always my turn to take out the trash..." he grumbled to himself "Argali NEVER has to do it, and somehow Itallie's always on freaking vacation when it need emptying..." "Psst!" Patrick swung around, startled. He could have sword someone was trying to get his attention. "Psst!" came the sound again, from behind the dumpster Patrick cautiously moved towards the dumpster, setting down the trash bag so he could be prepared if he got jumped. He slowly moved around to the side. There, crouching behind it secretively, was his older brother Imrahil! Imrahil and Travian had moved off to North Carolina a few years back after a family spat. "What are you doing here?!" shouted Patrick "SSSSSSSSSSSH!!!" silenced Imrahil urgently "Is Itallie here??" "Uh.... no. I think she's in Maryland. Why?" Imrahil stepped out from behind the dumpster. He was in jeans, a light blue t-shirt, and a black leather jacket, and had a large green backpack slung over his shoulder. He walked up and hugged Patrick tightly "Wouldn't want to cause unnecessary trouble" he said, looking both directions as if someone was hiding behind a bush "I can't imagine 'Tal would be overly happy about my visit. Damn, I've missed you." "You're coming back now to avoid Itallie??" "Let's just call it... a surprise visit!" said Imrahil brightly, walking towards the back door "How have you been. Pat? How's the family been? Ed, Morgul, and Ty still call me with news every now and then, but nothing much." "Well, things have been... interesting since you left. How's North Carolina? Is Trav here?? How long are you visiting for?!" "I will answer your questions in reverse order!" said Imrahil, chuckling "I'm visiting for the weekend, Trav is waiting in the car in case Itallie was here after all, and North Carolina is pretty darn beautiful." "Well, nothing much has changed since you left" said Pat, nodding "We've had a few move out and move in. James is still living here." "That's nice!" said Imrahil, grinning "I can't wait to see him again!" The pair walked acrossed the yard to the back door, which opened into the kitchen. Throwing it open, Imrahil stepped inside. "I'm back!" he yelled acrossed the house "Am I late for dinner??" James was making coffee in the kitchen, and a huge grin spread acrossed his face as he turned around "Imrahil!" he thundered, taking his nephew into a huge bear hug "How are you, my boy?" "I'm fine, Uncle James!" laughed Imrahil merrily Ed, Ty, and Morgul, who had helped Imrahil arrange everything, were standing in the dining room doorway, smiling. Through the hallway door came Glosur. "Imrahil?" he said, smiling "I can't believe you're here!" Imrahil hugged his father "It's good to be back, dad. Hey, where's Faenor?" "I'm afraid he's out on another date." "I guess some things never change!" laughed Imrahil, walking into the dining room and pulling up a seat "How have you all been?" All gathered around the table and started chattering. Travian, who had been waiting in the car "just in case", entered a few minutes later, and more happy reunions ensued. Amidst the chatter and fun, Imrahil noticed that Ithilion and Eureka were standing stoically just inside the door. Right. Even with Itallie on vacation, there would be some awkward reunions. But glancing acrossed the table to Glosur, Trav and James, laughing and sharing jokes, Imrahil decided it was all worth it to be with his family again. The weekend flew by, amidst story telling and catching up. But finally, Monday morning arrived, and that was Imrahil's cue to leave. Amidst somber good-byes, Imrahil slid into the his blue Camaro. Something just seemed right about it parked in front of the house. Like it was always meant to be there. Imrahil started the car as Travian climbed into the passenger seat. "That went well" commented Trav, as the Camaro pulled onto the road "Yeah" said Imrahil quietly "Do you think we could... we should... move back some day?" Imrahil sighed, and was silent for a long time. "No." he said at last "You forget that everything going well was on account of Itallie not being there. If she was there, we really would have had World War 3 on our hands." "You think?" "Yeah." There was more silence "But..." continued Imrahil, slowly smiling "I've made a decision. It's just not worth all this bitterness over a stupid argument. We may be annoyed with each other, but... We're family. And family needs to stick together." "Meaning?" "Trav," said Imrahil, grinning "We're going back to Asheville to pack our bags, and move back in with the family!" "I knew you'd come around!" said Trav with a smirk "But before we do, while we're in Columbus..." "Dairy Queen time?" "You know it!"'' Category:Blog posts